The Father I Never Knew
by XmarronX
Summary: Kimi is Paris' daughter and is a fifteen year old average girl who has no idea that Goten is actually her real father. What will happen? Will she find out? Will Goten accept her as his daughter?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DBZ characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>The Father I Never Knew<strong>

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

Kimi wriggled up from her flowery duvet and prop herself on her elbows.

"Happy birthday, dear Kimberly, happy birthday to you!"

Kimi saw that it was her parents, Paris and Dan and her younger brother Kano who is twelve years old. Today is Kimi's birthday and she has turned fifteen. Her mom walks over to her and puts the cake in front of her. "Blow your candles out and make a wish sweetie." She said to her daughter.

Kimi blows out all of the candles and makes a wish. _'I wish that nothing changes in this family and that everything is the same' _She smiled at herself. Paris noticed her daughter smiling and smiled a bit herself.

"I see you made a good wish then."

"Yep." Kimi said, wrapped her arms round her mum and hugged her close. She feels so skinny, Kimi was scared of snapping her in half. "Mom, you really should eat!" Kimi complained to Paris.

Paris shook her head. "I do eat! Just not as much, you know I'm a model and that I need to keep my figure like this." Paris then put her hands on her hips.

"But mom!" Kimi whined. "You're skinny enough, too skinny if you ask me. Someone can snap you in half easily."

"Please I don't want to have this argument today. Today is a special day, we celebrate two things. Oh and Merry Christmas!" Paris then smiled at her daughter again. "Your presents are downstairs." She grabs the cake and starts walking out the bedroom with her husband Dan, following her. Kano walks over to Kimi and sits on her bed, Kimi smiles at her younger brother.

"Hey, what's up squirt?" She asked him giving him a teasing grin as he hates being called 'squirt'.

Kano looks at her annoyingly. "I told you not to call me that!"

Kimi ruffles his hair. "Aw stop being a baby." She looks at Kano and it was like looking at her parents. Kano has Paris' chocolate brown eyes and her mouth and has Dan's dirty blonde straight hair which is below his ears. With Kimi herself, she has soft creamy skin, shoulder-length straight black hair that cascaded down her back and coal yet warm black eyes. She has the same mouth as her mother which is the only thing she inherited. She always wonders were did she get her black hair and eyes from as nobody in her family has it. Kano interrupts Kimi's thoughts.

"Hello Earth to Kimi?" He waved his hands in front of her face. She shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just day-dreaming again."

Kano started laughing. "What's new? You've got a little world of your own Kimi. C'mon lets go downstairs and open presents!" He started jumping up and down excitedly. Kimi laughed at her younger brother.

"Okay lets go."

She gets out of bed, walks out of her bedroom and starts walking downstairs, Kano runs right past her, runs into the living-room, goes under the Christmas tree and starts looking for his presents. Dan is sitting on the sofa, he puts his newspaper down, rolls his eyes and laughs at his son's behaviour. Kano has a very childish personality. Paris comes into the living-room and looks at her two children annoyingly. "Why are you two not dressed yet? Your grandparents will be here soon, hurry up and get dressed!"

"But mom I want to open my presents though!" Kano whined to his mother and gives her his puppy dog eyes. Paris ignores it, walks over to her son and pulls him by the ear. "Behave will you and get dressed, otherwise you won't have any of your presents!" Kano ran as fast as light upstairs. Kimi laughed at her little brothers reaction when their mom said he wouldn't have any presents. Paris looks at her daughter. "The same goes to you also missy." She said flipping her thick, long, chestnut-brown hair.

"Yes mother." Kimi mumbles, then looks at the dress her mom is wearing. It's a really really short yellow dress. "Mom, that dress is way too short, I think you should change." Kimi said lecturing her mother. She always lectures her mom and with the way her mom was looking at her, it seemed she doesn't like her own child lecturing her.

"Kimi would you stop lecturing me! I'm thirty-seven years old. I don't need my own daughter lecturing me!" Paris yelled, then stormed back into the kitchen.

Kimi rolled her eyes, sometimes she feels like she's the adult and her mom is the child with they way she acts half the time. She looks at her dad who just shrugs. "I think she's just a bit stressed that's all, don't mind her." He then gives her a warm smile. Kimi smiles back, she loves her father so much, she is after all, daddy's little girl. "Why don't you go and get dressed angel, less stress for your mom." He said and chuckles to himself.

Kimi nods, walks out the living-room and runs upstairs into her bedroom. She didn't understand what her mom was so stressed about, it's not like she was cooking or anything. It was always Kimi and Paris' mom who done all the cooking for Christmas since Paris can't cook anything, not even toast! Unless Paris is going to try and cook this year… Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and Paris started screaming really loud. Kimi couldn't help but laugh.

'_I think you should leave all the cooking to me and grandma. _She thought to herself, she then opened her wardrobe and started looking for her Christmas clothes. She found them and started stripping off her pyjamas and putting on her Christmas clothes. She had on a red dress which went above her knees, black tights and a pair of black shoes. She put on some make-up, a bit of powder and mascara, she doesn't really put much make-up on. She looked at herself in the mirror, five foot four, flat stomach. She sighed. She hated the way she looked, she felt like an outcast to the family. _'Why am I so ugly?'_ She thought to herself, she then shook it out of her mind, she didn't want to be depressed today as it is her birthday and Christmas. She put a big bright smile on her face and walked out of her bedroom. Her little brother Kano bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Kim." He said.

"It's okay Kan." She said and smiled at him, she looked at what he's wearing. Faded dark blue jeans and a red checked shirt. "You look nice, smart yet casual."

He grinned at the compliment. "Thanks you too! Hey, do you think I should tuck this shirt in?" He asked, already tucking it in.

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, I think you should, otherwise mom will probably start complaining as usual. I think she should lighten up, at least for today."

"I know, you watch, when grandma and grandpa get here she will do a big act like she always does when they're here. Is mom trying to cook by the way? I heard the fire alarm go off before and then she screamed."

"I think she is, quite funny if you ask me. She knows she cannot cook and yet she's trying to, I think she wants to impress grandma and grandpa when they get here. Come on, I think we should go down, they'll be here any minute." She then walked past her little brother and walked downstairs, with him following behind her. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Kimi shouted and ran to the door and opened it. She saw her grandparents, Rin and Takao. Rin, her grandmother, looks just like her mother, except she has a bit of greys in her hair. And Takao, her grandfather has dark brown greyish hair and green eyes, they only thing her mother has from her dad is his nose and mouth.

They both smiled at Kimi and gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Kimberly!" They both shouted excitedly, then passed her presents to her. "Here you go, to our lovely granddaughter." They both came inside and into the living-room.

"Merry Christmas Daniel." Rin said and gave him a hug, Dan hugged back.

"Thanks, same to you." He then looked at Takao and shacked his hand. "Merry Christmas, sir."

"Thank you boy, same to you. Now were is my grandson?" He asked.

"I'm here grandpa!" Kano shouted and jumped on Takao.

"Oh I say, you sure are a strong one! Now here you go my boy." He passes his grandson a present.

Kano shakes the present. "Oh what is it?" He asked getting very excited.

"Open it and you'll see."

Kano rips open the wrapping paper and sees the video game he has always wanted. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He says and hugs Takao very tightly, then runs over to his grandma and hugs her.

They both smile at him. "You're very welcome, love."

Rin looks at Kimi. "Open your presents Kimberly."

Kimi opens her first present were it's got 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper, she rips it open and holds up a nice aqua dress. "Wow, it's lovely, thank you." She then opens her other present that has Christmas wrapping paper, again she rips it open and sees a pair of black and purple converse. "Thank you for my presents." She says and smiles, walks over to them and hugs them. They hug back.

"So were is your mother, sweetie?" Takao asked.

"She's in the kitchen, trying to cook." Kimi said and rolls her eyes.

Rin's eyes widen. "WHAT?" She then runs into the kitchen. "Paris, what are you doing?"

Paris looks at her mom. "Cooking duh! What else would I be doing in a kitchen?" She then took the roast potatoes out of the over and they looked like coals instead of roast potatoes. "Oops! Not again." She shrugs. "I guess I'll have to do them again."

Rin stops her, points to the door. "Out, me and Kimberly will cook, you just sit down and have a little chat in the living-room. Kimberly darling, please come into the kitchen and help me!" She shouted.

Paris gives her mom a glare. "Mother! I can cook myself you know! I don't need you to help me, I'm going for a little walk!" She storms out the house and slams the door. Kimi runs in the kitchen.

"Did mom get angry again?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Rin nods. "She is an aggressive person. Hm, I wonder who she got it from, she most certainly didn't get it from me. Though I do have an attitude, mine is not as bad as hers." She looks at Kimi and smiles at her. "You don't have that though, I think you may take after your fathers side."

"I have an attitude also though."

"No my love, you don't have an attitude. You get an angry, everyone does, after all we are only humans." The two start laughing while cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Son House<strong>

A teenage boy was sleeping peacefully. It was like nothing could disturb his sleep; unfortunately for him, his sleep was about to come to an end. There was a loud knocks on the door, and then someone opened the door and pushed it really hard so it made a very loud noise.

"Goen, it's time to wake up!" A feminine voice said. Goen put the covers over him and curled up.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled.

"Fine then I'll just open all your presents then."

Goen jumped out of bed really fast. "Oh no you won't, Bikini!" He runs straight past his sister, pulls a tongue at her then flies downstairs. His sister flies after him and jumps on him. "Ahh, get off me you witch!" He says trying to get her off him.

"How dare you call me a witch you little ugly piece of crap!" She slaps him across the face. She then turns super saiyan.

"Oh two can play that game!" He also turns super saiyan. They start to fight.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Goten and Bra shout at their twin children. Bra walks over to them and grabs them by the ear. The both turn back to normal.

"Ouch! Sorry mom and dad." They mumble.

"He started it though!" Bikini points at Goen.

"Me? You started it! You turned super saiyan before me!"

"I don't care who started it, it's Christmas! Can't you two just get along for one day?" Bra asked them giving them a death glare. They both gulped, Bra may look like her mom but she has Vegeta's personality. Bikini looks just like her mother also, she has a mixture personality though. She has both Vegeta's and Goku's personality. Goen looks just like his dad, same hairstyle, same goofy smile, he's got black/blue eyes, got them from both parents.

"We're going to grandma Bulma and grandpa Vegeta's house so hurry up and get dressed!" She looks at Bikini, "oh, you're already dressed. Well Goen you hurry up and get dressed, we're all waiting!" Goen runs upstairs and gets dressed really fast. He then comes back downstairs.

"Done. Can't we open our presents?" He asked.

"Nope, sorry son. There's no time. You can open them when you get back." Goten said.

Goen starts sulking. They all go outside and blasted into the sky. It was much easier flying there than driving, plus they all enjoyed flying anyway. They landed on the back lawn of Capsule Corporation headquarters. Bra walked inside to see her mother speaking to her dad. "Hey, you two!" She said and ran up to them and gave them a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey sweetie, Merry Christmas to you also." Bulma said, giving her daughter a warm smile.

"Hn." Was the only thing Vegeta said. Bra smiled at her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she knew what it meant in his language he has. Goen, Bikini and Goten come inside.

"Hey, you three. Merry Christmas!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Hey grandma!" Both Goen and Bikini shouted, then ran into the living-room.

"Hello Bulma, are my parents here yet?" Goten asked.

"Nope, not just yet."

"Oh okay," he looks at Bra. "Hun, I'm going to go for a little walk while am waiting."

"Okay love." Bra said.

Goten walks out of Capsule Corp and starts walking to the park. He gets there and sees some children laughing and playing with their parents. He smiles at the sight.

"Nice isn't it?" A familiar voice asked. Goten turned round and groaned.

"What do you want, Paris?"

"What? I can't go to the park? It's a free country you know." She says to him coldly. "I was only being friendly."

"You wouldn't know friendly even if it kicked you in the face."

"Oh ha-ha, you're so funny." Paris said sarcastically. "Anyway, I thought I'd tell you, don't worry **OUR **daughter is okay by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thanks for reading. What did you think? Mistakes? I made Paris' parents name up by the way since I don't know their actual name.


End file.
